hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Las Vegas Gangs
Las Vegas Street Gangs History: Gangs in the city have been around forever, the city was literally started by the mob. But the mob of the mafia does not matter, what does is the street gangs that built the scene of gangbanging in Las Vegas. Las Vegas was one of the first cities or maybe the first city outside of Los Angeles to have a Los Angeles based crew (the GQs; now known as Donna Street Crips), in the late 1970s. Majority of Las Vegas is hispanic, with that being said there are hispanics in black gangs and vice versa. Matter as fact, the hispanic gangs ending in "13" are not Mexican Mafia affiliated. Instead, they are connected to the prison gang "Nevada 13". 13 in most places outside of California stands for just Mexican, not the Mexican Mafia, even though La Eme may have business and claim in other states. Also in some cases the Mexicans will claim to be Surenos refering to Southern Nevada, not Southern California. This does not apply to LA based crews. Black gangs in Las Vegas are more like gangs in the Southern region of the United States, instead of sticking to their own and being independent with their own business, some people from the hoods with clique up with people from other hoods and sometimes even form their own sets. At the end of the day, the traditional gangs stay like how it's supposed to be. White gangs in LV work like white gangs in California, they are spread out through the city and most of them are in suburban neighborhoods are trailer parks. This tactic comes from fear of blacks and browns that are obviously way stronger than whites. This fear is heavily effective, resulting in claiming the white power skinhead movement instead of peckerwoods. Again, it's hard to find them because they are scared of anything that isn't white, however if you wanted to help get rid of them search Northwest or Southwest if you want to emulate recruit mode bots from Call of Duty. If there is anything that exist that isn't listed or soon to be in Las Vegas, comment it. North Las Vegas / North Town AnyBody Murders (ABM) - Hometown Gang. Diana Street Villains 309 (DSV) - Hometown Gang. Hood Bloods 004 (HB004) - Hometown Gang. North Town Gangster Crips (NTGC) - Hometown Gang. Barrio San Chucos 13 (BSC13) - Hometown Gang. White Street Mobster Crips 107 (WSMC) - Hometown Gang. Donna Street Crips 347 (DSC) - Hometown Gang. Rollin' 60 Neighborhood Crips (R60), (NHC) - Originiated in Los Angeles. Surfos 13 (S13) - Hometown gang. West Las Vegas / Westside / Historic Westside Berkley Square Piru 602 (BSP), (P602), (BS602), (BSP602) - Hometown Gang. Lynch Mob Gangster Crips (LMGC) - Hometown Gang. Brownie Boy Gangsters (BBG) - Hometown Gang. Delmontico Gangster Crips (DGC) - Hometown Gang. 40 Block (40B) - Hometown Gang. Gerson Park Kingsmen (GPK) - Hometown gang. Hillside Gangsters 700 (HSG700) - Hometown gang. Rollin' 60 Neighborhood Crips (R60), (NHC) - Originated in Los Angeles. Bonanza Village Crips (BVC) - Hometown gang. Valley View Gangster Crips (VVGC) - Hometown gang. Vegas Heights 50's Crips / Vegas Heights Gangster Crips / Rollin 50s (VH50C), (VHGC), (R50) - Hometown gang. Playboy Bloods (PBB) - Hometown gang. Trigger Hood Piru (THP) - Hometown gang. West Coast Bloods 1304 (WCB) - Hometown gang. West Side Piru 357 (WSP), (P357) - Hometown gang. Not to be confused with WSP from Compton. This WSP are literally Pirus from West Las Vegas. Barrio XV3 (18) (XV3) - Originated in Los Angeles. Twin Lakes - Hometown gang. Mara Salvatrucha 13 / MS13 (MS13) - Originated in Los Angeles. East Las Vegas / Eastside White Fence 13 (WF) (WF13) - Originated in East Los Angeles. Probably LA's oldest gang or one of them. 28th Street (28) (XXV3) - Hometown gang. Pomona Sur Lokotes 13 (PSL) (PSL13) - Originated by eses from Pomona, but it started in Las Vegas then somehow got it's way into Pomona. Barrio Lil Angels (BLA) - Hometown gang. Barrio Naked City 13 (BNC), (BNC13) - Hometown gang. Mara Salvatrucha 13 / MS13 (MS13) - Originated in Los Angeles. Brown Pride Locotes (BPL) - Hometown gang. Maravilla (MV) - Originated in East Los Angeles. Varrio Nuevo Estrada (VNE) - Originated in Boyle Heights. May also be in the valley, or in the southside. Not completely confirmed. South Las Vegas / Southside Palos Verdes Barrio XV3 (18), (PV18), (XV3) - Hometown gang that is connected to 18th Street Gang. South Side Locotes 13 (SSL), (SSL13), (SUR13) - Hometown gang. South Side Pachucos (SSP) - Hometown gang. Mara Salvatrucha 13 / MS13 (MS13) - Originated in Los Angeles. Corrupted Ones 13 (CO13) (C1) (CO) - Hometown gang. May be on the East, may be on the south, not completely confirmed. Las Vegas Valley (Outskirts, Suburbia) Aryan Warriors (AW) - Originated in Nevada prisons. 311 Boys (311) (KKK) - Hometown gang. Insane Nazi Lowriders (NLR) (INLR) - Originated in Southern California jails. Mara Salvatrucha 13 / MS13 (MS13) - Originated in Los Angeles. Varrio Grand Vista 13 (VGV) (VGV13) - Hometown gang.Category:Crips Category:Bloods Category:Nevada Category:Las Vegas Category:Sureno Category:Nortenos Category:Gangs